First Time
by KennyMcCormick1313
Summary: Damien is visiting Pip's house for the first time, and Pip wants everything to be nice.


The super cute fluffiness of this blinded me. Blinded me, I tell you! A Dip fanfic, because I simply adore Damien in every way shape and form and because Pip suits him so well. It's one of those very rare moments when Damien is showing his emotions xD Yet he still manages to be a cheeky little bugger. I didn't spell check it, because it wasn't really much of a big project... but I am working on a secret fanfiction that promises to be so epic that it could be a real book! :D Please enjoy, and try not to choke on the fluff!

* * *

Pip pinched the bridge of his nose between a shaking finger and thumb as he paced his too-clean bedroom. Not a single speck was out of place, and his bed was wrinkle free. He stopped pacing and stared at the door. The doorknob shone from being polished repeatedly and the urge to polish it again washed over the Brit as he continued to stare. The longer he stared, the more worried he became that it wouldn't be good enough. He had a good reason to be worried, though. A very good reason to be very worried. His boyfriend was waiting for him to call and say it would be okay for him to come over. Normally one wouldn't worry terribly about their lover's first visit, but when your lover is the son of Satan, one takes extra time to worry.

Pip continued to pace his small room, eyes darting to different things he thought might be in need of more cleaning. He stared at the walls that were painted a dusty rose and told himself that if he continued to scrub them they would turn pink, and Damien – for that was his boyfriend's name – would mock him worse than he would for their current colour. His pale blue orbs flicked from the walls to the bed, taking in the plush red comforter that lay smoothed out on top. He hoped it would remain neat. As he looked around the rest of the room, his mind raced. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect because, despite never having been on the receiving end, Pip knew that Damien had a foul temper and was quick to anger.

As the worried Englishman paced around his room, two softly glowing crimson eyes watched him from a tree branch just outside of his window. Damien frequently watched Pip, whether he was sleeping or just sitting in his room. It calmed him somehow, knowing that his lover was safe, or at least still alive. He knew how things could be in the home that Pip shared with his foster family. Things weren't always gentle. His nervous, jittery strides as he walked back and forth, in and out of view, caused a profound sense of calm to wash over the Prince of Hell. Pip still thought that the black-haired boy had never seen his room, so Damien sat and debated about acting surprised when he was called in, or to simply tell the smaller boy about his habit.

While he was weighing the pros and cons of each situation, he heard a small voice - both in his head and in the room where its owner stood - call his name. With a mischievous smile, the red-eyed teen disappeared from his spot on the branch and reappeared with a small pop on the blonde's bed. "Hello, Pip." He purred, the high-pitched voice of his youth replaced with a soft, yet oddly ominous rumble when he came of age.

Pip jumped slightly and turned to face Damien. He had thought that after a few years of dating he would be used to his partner's teleporting, but the habit still frightened him. _'M-maybe it's just because it's his first time at my house and I'm just a l-little jumpy…'_ he reasoned with himself as he looked at the black-clad teen on his bed.

"Yes, it could be that." The boy with the softly glowing eyes swung his legs off of the bed and sauntered over to his nervous boyfriend, an easy smile on his lips. Even when he was as relaxed as he seemed to be, Damien managed to look mischievous. His eyes twinkled with a small, trickster-esque light as he took in Pip's reaction to the invasion of his mind. As much as the demon loved his petite partner, he still found it funny that he could affect him in such a way. He didn't understand why someone who appeared to be so afraid of everything could stand to be near something so dangerous. "But you needn't worry," he continued, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling him close, earning a soft squeak, "because you could live in a dumpster and I would still be happy to come and visit you. The place doesn't matter, Pip. Only the people inside of it do."

Pip let out a small sigh and relaxed against Damien, allowing the erratic beating of the latter's heart to calm him. The raven-haired teen never showed his true emotions to anyone but Pip, and even then the truth was rarely told. Hearing something so heartfelt and touching was what made the relationship worthwhile for the now-drowsy blonde. His last thought before he finally dozed off in his boyfriend's arms was that he was lucky to have finally found someone who accepts him.


End file.
